My Lovers Keeper
by Resee Wrath
Summary: Her mother could never look her in the eye. Her father always hated her. She could never understand why. Her father couldn’t take it anymore. Now Kaiden is left all alone. Or so she thought. Soon she finds her mothers secret. DavidXoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morgan I watched you bring in one unwanted monster in to our lives. I'm not going to let you do it again." My father says in a sinister voice to my unconscious mother. I watch as he uses last two bullets on her, one to her womb and one in her skull. He killed her and my unborn baby brother never giving him a chance at life. In two months hew would have been born. BANG BANG goes the gun. Quickly I cover my mouth muffling a scream hoping my father didn't hear it. No luck he turns around and opens the closet door where I was hiding. "You!" with no thought he grabs my wrist and drags me out of the closet by my chest length black hair, past my dead mother into the kitchen. There he stops. He yanks me up by the collar of my Def Leppard shirts and starts to rant on about something. "Because of you I had to marry your mother." At this point I was beyond scared. But I couldn't let father see that. "You could have gotten divorced." His dark eyes glare at me. "To get divorced would mean I would have to have money. Because I have to pay for all your shit means I don't have money." "Well you shouldn't have bought so much fucking BEER." The last part comes screaming out of my mouth before I could stop it. Father drops me to the ground. He goes to back hand me. I duck. This time he holds me and back hands me as hard as he can twice, one on each cheek. "STAND UP" Father commands. I do as I'm told. He punches me in the stomach. Slowly I fall to the ground before I could get there he pulls me back up. Father grabs one of the stake knives and takes a swing. He barely gets the side of my stomach. But he gets enough to where I got cut and starts to bleed. Father takes a four more swings and gets me more each time. When he got to his sixth swing, I doge it and he runs head first into the wall. I watched as he fell to the floor. Hate penetrated my eyes. I pick up the knife and walk over to him. Slowly I bent down behind him and slit deep in to his throat. "Good bye, Daddy dearest."

After realizing what I did I knew I had to leave. As I ran up to my room I started to strip of my clothing. Knowing I would have to get rid of it. Looking down at my wounds I noticed for the first time how deep they were. The first thing I did as I entered my room was strip my bed of its sheets. I would use the top white one as bandages. Striping them in to a size where I could wrap around my torso. When they were striped I took some in to the bathroom to clean my wounds. My face looked pretty bad. My right eye was black with bruise, there was a cut below my left eye, the right side of my lower lip was cut blood was dripping down my chin. Quickly I cleaned and wrapped my torso. Knowing the cops were going to be here soon I had to hurry. Heading back to my bedroom I grabbed a black back pack out of my closet and shoved a pair of black jeans, black jean shorts, a black Motley Crue t-shirt, black tank top and a change of underwear. Then I got dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress that went to mid thigh and some black low top converses. Even though it was the summer it would be cold at night so I grabbed my black leather biker's jacket. What can I say I love the color black. Before I left my room I shoved a picture of my mother, an empty notebook and a pen in to the bag. My mother always told me if I needed money I was to move the floor board 

under her shoes in her closet. That's what I did I took all of it, for hundred and fifty dollars. I could hear sirens swiftly I grab the flashlight and the switchblade off my fathers shelf and climbed out of my parents window.

To be honest I had no fucking clue where I was going go or do. When my parents used to fight I would go to this part on the beach. Nobody would go there I not sure why. As I walked there where ever there is, I thought about what just happened, what I just did.

I found a spot by a couple of boulders to sleep bye. It seemed as soon as I laid down I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I regained consciousness I realized I slept through the whole day. Personally that didn't bother me very much, because I knew my body needed it. I got up and took off my dress then grabbed my bag and took out the sheet made bandages. With quick effort I changed my blood crusted bandages for the new ones then put my dress back on. My stomach growled loudly informing me that I was hungry. I took ten dollars out of my bag. Deciding that I didn't want to take my bag with me to the boardwalk I put it in a hole in one of the boulders, and then covered it with a piece of drift wood.

It was easy to make my way to the boardwalk from the place I slept. Not in the scene that it was easy to get there but easy to find. You could see the lights miles away. The first food vender I saw was a hotdog stand. "Could I get a plain hotdog and a coke?" I ask the man. "Sure thing, sweet heart would you like anything else?" With fluent action he gets me my order. "That will be 2.50." I hand him a five. He hands me back the change. Quickly I take it and go find a place to sit, completely unaware of the eyes that watched me, following my every move. As I finished my food I wondered what I would do now.

My body ached but I wouldn't something stop me. Deciding that I wanted to check out my face to see how it looked I headed to the bathroom. My black hair looked darker than normal in between messy and brushed. My icy blue eyes were starting to get dark underneath. My bruises were getting darker and my cut seemed to be worse. "Craig she looks like your type." I hear some one say. As I walked out of the bathroom I ran in to a group of punk looking boys. "Hey baby how about you come spend some time with me." Says a guy with a green Mohawk, I assume he's Craig. I try to shove past them but they wouldn't let me. "Come on baby I could make it worth your while." I keep trying to get away, but Craig grabbed my arm. I gasp at his grip. "Leave me alone." I say in a semi quite voice. He pulls me close to his chest, crushing my already battered chest as he did this. "I bet you like that, getting hit." Tears slowly blur my vision. Craig grabs my chin forcing me to kiss him back. Some one with comes up in front of us. Craig seems to use me as a shield. My legs start to cave under me. I recognized him. I see him on the boardwalk sometimes. I study his looks; bleach blond hair, blue eyes that were way icier than mine. "Let go of her." He commands. Craig lets me fall to the floor. The bleach blond picks me off the floor and carries. He carries me thru the crowed. Girls watched me with jealous eyes. By the time he stops walking we were in front of the three boys he hangs out with and there bikes. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked in a quite voice as looked up at him. He stops and turns around. "My name is David. Dwayne and Paul saw you sleeping on the beach near a cave." David gets on his bike with me in front. "I don't think you wanted to get raped by them." I hear one of the other guys say. The engine starts and David starts to drive. Slowly I become unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey girl wake up!" Some one says to me, shoving me gently trying to wake me up. In one swift movement I jerk my head to see who the speaker was. It was the black haired guy that hung out with David. 'Where am I?' I ask myself as I sit up. Looking around I realize I'm in a bed. It had a canopy that was covered in dark covered lace. The bed its self seem to be a queen with black satin sheets and a dark crimson comforter. "Where am I?" I ask turning to face the man. "You're at our home. I'm Dwayne by the way." With a great amount of effort I got up. "Where's David?" I ask him as I walked over to what looked an old fountain. "He should be back soon." This time it wasn't Dwayne who spoke but someone else. "I'm Paul." For some reason I offered my hand to him and he kissed it. His hair was blond, long and stuck up. He was wearing a black mesh tank top under a black jacket. "Ok…" I sat down on the edge of the fountain. "He'll explain everything to you when he gets back." A guy with curly blond hair in the front, long hair at the bottom in the back comes and sits by me. "Hello I am Marko." Once again I offer my hand.

It seemed like ages before David got back. For the twenty minutes I've been sitting with the three boys. They talked while I just listened. "Glad to see you wake, Kaiden." David comes walking toward me holding my back pack. 'My money better be all there' I think to myself. David hands me my bag. Quickly I take it and check to see if all my money is there. 'Yep it is.'

"Boys I have to have a serious talk with Kaiden. So if you excuses us." David gets up and motions me to follow him. We end up in some sort of old library. I sit down and he sits facing me. "What I'm about to tell you will change your life forever. I trust you will not interrupt me." I nod my head expecting the worse.

"All your life you thought John Grayson was your father. This is very wrong. While you mother was with John she was seeing a man called Max. Max is you birth father. All your life you wondered why your father disliked you. Why you looked nothing like your father. Why your mother could never truly look you in the eyes. You always thought you were a freak. You know normal people don't have red around their eyes. You know your K9's are not meant to be that long, that pointy. Kaiden you're not normal. You're not even fully human. Kaiden your birth father is in fact a vampire. Your mother knew this. They agreed that you would need a normal life. Max has asked me to watch over you now."

I sat there staring at him. "Are you a vampire?" "Yes." "Can you prove it?" With curious eyes I watched him morph his face. I reach over and touch his cheek. He tilts his head in to my hand. Slowly he morphs back. "You are going to live here with us now." I nod my head. We walk back out. 'Kaiden we must go to sleep now.' Like the boys did I went to sleep too. Taking every thing that David told me in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Kaiden wake up.' Slowly my body wakes up. I move the sheets out of the way before I lifted my dress to see if I bleed threw the bandages. "We should probably change those." I look up and see David. It took me a minute to realize I was exposing my black panties to him. Quickly I pull my dress down. "I guess." In a swift movement I was out of my bed and standing before him. "I'm going to need you to take off the dress." I do as I'm told. Oddly enough I felt comfortable standing in front of David in my underwear. David cuts off the blood stained bandage and looks at the numerous cuts. "Did John do this to you?" "Yes." He traces them with his fingers. "What did you do in return?" In some way I didn't want to answer the question. "I killed him." Still tracing my wounds he asks another question. "How did that make you feel?" I chose my words carefully before answering. "I…I kinda of liked it." The words came out quietly. "Did you want his blood?" David starts to rap my wounds up. "I kind of wanted it." He finishes it and looks me in the eyes. "I put some clothes on the chest at the end of your bed." With that he walks away. I go and look at the clothing. There was lacey panties and a bra, along with a reveling spaghetti black dress it barley went to mid thigh and tied under the bust. They were still new because the tags were still attached.

"You will be riding with me Kaiden." David says as he gets on his bike. As I nod my head in agreement as he helps me get on the bike behind him. Soon after we were at the boardwalk we were in front of Max's Video Store. "Are you ready to meet your father?" David asks me in a soft voice. Nervousness ran through my body. I guess David scented it; he took my hand in his. Together we walked into the store the boys following behind us. "I thought I told you to stay…" I hear the older may say. His eyes fall upon me. "Max this is Kaiden." David says to him. "Come with me." Max says as he goes to a room at the back of his store.

"May I ask why your not home with your mother?" That was the first thing Max asked me. I look at the ground trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "John killed her. She was pregnant with my baby brother. He didn't want another monster being born." I tell him. "So you know John is not your birth father?" All I could was to nod my head. "I told her everything Max." David tells him. "Did my mother know you were a vampire?" The question slips out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Yes, she knew. It never bothered her. I was concerned about you when I found out Morgan was pregnant. No half vampire ever survived outside their mothers womb." I found myself moving closer to David as I tried to take in the information. "Your telling me she knew with I would become, and never care to explain it?" I asked Max becoming angry with my own dead mother. "Yes, we agreed that you would have a normal life." "I didn't have a normal life. People called me a freak because of my teeth and eyes. I had to ware sunglasses all the time even to school because the bright light hurt. Sometime I could hear people's heart beat or their blood running through there veins. The 

whole time I was afraid to ask my mom what was happening to me. And now I find out she could have told me." Anger burns through my veins like fire. 'You need to calm down.' David thinks to me. "Max I'm going to take her out of here." David takes my hand and leads me out of the store.

"Are you ok?" Marko asks me. David went to go get me something to eat. Dwayne and Paul were flirting with these to bimbos. "I want to be mad at her. But I can't." Tears were falling down my cheeks. Marko pulls me into a hug. "All my life I've been beaten up and put down by him. Yet he never hurt my mom. I watched him kill her and their son." By now I was crying pretty hard. Luckily for me hardly anyone was over at this end of the beach. I get pulled away from Marko by someone else. He holds me tight rubbing my back and rocking back 'n' forth. Mentally telling me every thing would be ok. I could tell it was David by his smell. After five minutes I was ok. David wipes my tears away and kisses my lips softly. Dwayne and Paul give me a hug. "Time to feed boys." I climbed on the back of David's bike realizing he just kissed me.

The boys sat in a tree faces morphed, staring at the group of punk rockers partying around a bon fire. With out warning they jump from the trees picking there victims as they land. When they were done feeding David looks up at me. He held a body that they did not use. 'Come here Kaiden.' With caution I walk down to him. I could tell that the teenage boy's neck was broken. David cuts his neck. 'Feed, my love' I do as I'm told, surprised that it did not bother me. "Check them for anything valuable." David tells me. I nod my head. I look finding about a hundred and five dollars. When I was down searching they threw the bodies into the fire. "Let's go home boys." We get onto the bikes and went back to the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is about 'The Lost Boys'. Lately I've been intrigued with the movie. I own nothing but Morgan, John, and Kaiden

Chapter 5

It has been a week since I started to live with the lost boys. To be honest I love it. David and I have become extremely close. It feels like I've known him forever.

I chose what to ware as I wait for the boys to wake up. After ten minutes of deciding a land on tight black jeans that rested three inches below my navel, black crocheted bikini top, with a mesh tank top over it. Satisfied with my clothes I start my make up. Lucky for me I still have my reflection. I put on heavy black eye liner with dark red eye shadow. As I finish I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Hello David." Smirking I turn around to face him. "Hello Kaid. Sleep well?" He asks. My response is a shrug. Lately I haven't been sleeping well because all I could think of was my mom. David pulls me closer and kisses me. I tilt my head up to deepen the kiss. We walk out to the lobby of the old hotel. 'David…what are we?' I ask him looking back at him. He stops walking. Looking desperately in his eye if find no answer. Quickly I walk toward the entrance of the cave but do not reach it. David grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. I could not look in his eyes. With his free hand he gently moves my face towards his forcing me to look in his eyes. 'We are lovers. You are mine.' He tells me before kissing me.

"Let's ride boys!" David says as we get on our bikes. I'm in my rightful place behind David. As we reach the boardwalk I was deciding on which store I wanted to go in. 'David is it ok if I go to some of those venders?' I ask his as we come to a stop. 'Don't go too far away.' With that I was off his bike and searching around. My feet carried me to a comic book store. No one was in the store but me and two guys. I assume they work here because they are standing behind the counter. As I walked up and down the isles they followed me. "What is your problem?" I questioned them. "Are you new here?" The one with the bandana asks me. "No." With that I left the shop deciding i was going to go back to David.

I went back to the spot I left them just to find them gone. For the next five minutes I searched for them. Soon I herd the rumbling sound of the boys' bikes. A smile plasters my face. "Babe, are you done looking?" David asks me. "Yeah couldn't find anything that interests me." The simple sentence slips out of my mouth as I climb behind him on the bike. 'Did you feed already?' 'We did when you were looking.' We speed off with warning.

As soon as we entered to cave Paul went and got his rockbox. David takes my hand and leads me up to my bed. As we start to kiss he takes of my clothes ripping my panties before he lays me on my bed. Then he takes off his clothes. David spreads my legs teasing and playing with my 

clit as he nips and sucks my nipples. Slowly his member enters me. He starts to go slow then picks up his pace harder and harder. David slows down when he reaches his climax, I reach mine soon after. When he's done he lays next to me. "David?" I ask as I turn to look at him. "Yes my love." He looks at me. "Will you stay with me tonight?" "Of course I will." With that we fall asleep together.


End file.
